Our Obsession
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: St. White's Day seems to be the best day for Izaya and Kurai to understand human interactions. This is OCxIzaya. I don't own Kurai, so I'm not going to take credit for her.


She knew that her partner and friend wasn't one to 'love' someone. He loved being loved by everyone, but he also loved to use others for his own propose. Nonetheless, she cared deeply for this black haired man who always appeared to have a crafty and confident expression. She seemed to trust him more than others too; like she could tell him anything that was on her mind, yet she couldn't seem to tell him the one thing that's been on her mind. Like him, she was very interested in figuring out the human race.

Her long white hair with black tips moved a bit as a slight breeze came and went. Her crimson eyes were staring into the brown ones of her friend, Izaya Orihara. The male raised his hand waved it a bit in front of her face, causing her to blink a couple of times. "Hm? What?"

"It's St. White's Day, we were going to see what about this day makes humans do what they do." He replied to her question.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that. Forgive me, Izaya." She said softly, putting her hands into her white jacket pockets.

Izaya smirked at her before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, Kurai. We don't have to do if you don't want to."

"I think you're insane, thinking I wouldn't want do that." She replied, walking passed him, heading down the alley way.

The park seemed to be that best place to observe humans that were in love with each other. Everywhere she looked she could see couples holding onto to each other, some of them were even kissing. She knew to some extent that this day was pretty much about giving the girl one liked a white ribbon and tying it for them to show their love.

Izaya stood beside her, his brown eyes moving back and forth from everyone that was around them; analyzing the events before him. To him, every single person was a piece in his little game, everyone played their own part and nothing was going to change that in his mind. Even Kurai played her part in his life.

Kurai looked over at him for a moment before turning her crimson eyes back on the people. She bit her lower lip, thinking about the possibility of him being in the slightest bit romantic with her. Did he even know how she felt about him? She didn't exactly come out and tell him that she really cared for him, more than any friend would. There was no point in saying anything, unless he had figured it out himself.

As the wind blew a bit, he looked down at his leg and at the white ribbon wrapped around it a bit. He bent down, quickly swiping the ribbon up before he blew off. His brown eyes stared at it, glancing over at the woman beside him, stuffing the ribbon into this jacket pocket. There was no need for her to know about the ribbon.

"Perhaps we should go." Izaya suggested, looking back over at her.

Kurai tilted her head to the side, looking at him. She gave him a small smile, nodding her head. "Yes, this is getting a little boring if you ask me."

He smirked, "I've seen all I need to see about how they act during this time."

The two of them walked up upon a small restaurant without outdoor seating. Without even thinking about it, they sat in the seats that were closer to each other instead across the table from each other. She looked over at him for a moment, tilting her head to the side. Why was he sitting there? Not that she didn't mind him sitting next to her; it was just a little strange.

Izaya looked over at Kurai for a moment. "I found something for you."

Kurai looked at him quickly. She raised her eyebrow at that moment. "What are you talking about? What do you have me?"

He gave her a smirk, putting his hand into his pocket. "This." He opened up his hand to reveal a white ribbon in the palm of his hand.

Her crimson eyes went wide at that moment. Where did he get that and why did he want to give it to her? "Oh…I'm flattered, Izaya. But where did you get it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it."

She put her elbow on the table, resting her cheek in her palm. "I just wanted to know."

She stared down at the table, thinking about why he would give her a white ribbon. She gasped softly, feeling him grab some of her hair and tying the ribbon in it. She looked over at him then down at the ribbon in her hair. "What?"

Izaya leaned back a bit, crossing his arms, tilting his head to the side. "You can't really see it."

Kurai put her hand over the ribbon in her hair before running her hand down it. "What would you have expected?"

He smirked once more, leaning closer to her, putting his hand on either side of her face. Her crimson eyes stared into his brown ones; she could feel his breath against her lips. He moved his lips closer to hers before their lips finally connected with each other. She closed her eyes, moving just a bit closer to him causing the kiss become deeper.

After what felt like an hour, which was really only a couple of seconds, Izaya pulled back away from her. She smirked at her. "Was that better than the ribbon?"

She stared at him for a moment, still not certain what exactly happened. "Why did you do that?"

He crossed his arms. "I've been watching you for some time. I've caught onto how you feel about me just thought I'd give you something besides a ribbon."

She could have guessed that, after all he was good at reading others reactions. She didn't really think that he would have done something like that just to prove that he was paying attention to her. "Well thank you. But, I guess I should thank you for such a lovely evening."

Izaya shrugged his shoulders, "You don't have to."

Kurai gave him a small smile, "Oh but I want to, so thank you." She said softly, leaning forward giving him a light kiss on the lips.


End file.
